


Tough Love

by salamandelbrot



Series: Old School Wrasslesmut [13]
Category: World Championship Wrestling
Genre: 1996, Four Horsemen, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arn dishes out the spanking he promised on Nitro 22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant Nitro gifs:
> 
> Arn getting ready to deal some discipline:  
> http://giphy.com/gifs/26BRISh2NqDooPowU
> 
> Kevin Sullivan beating Brian Pillman with a belt:  
> http://giphy.com/gifs/3o6gDPd4t11YVIgFfq
> 
> And, from a couple episodes ago, the saga of Brian getting smacked in the face:
> 
> http://giphy.com/gifs/3oEjHXb1ilECTGnrgI  
> http://giphy.com/gifs/xT0GqcqkZNUOwBWNpK  
> http://giphy.com/gifs/xT0GqKOrxoeFIDzPO0
> 
> (Also, this is a couple weeks before Woman and Miss Elizabeth publically joined the Horsemen, but as if Woman would really be on face Macho's side for a hot second! Bah! Perhaps their shoe based perfidy was plotted at this very meeting.)

After Nitro, they headed to Ric's for a strategy meeting over cocktails. But there was something that had to be dealt with first, and it was Arn's job to deal with it. "Brian, come here. It's time to finish what Sullivan interrupted." 

Brian pouted and dawdled, but that was fine. Arn just patted his knee. He could wait. 

Once he realized Ric wasn't going to step in and take his side, Brian took a couple hesitant steps toward Arn. He knelt beside Arn's feet and looked up at him. 

"Do you want me to suck your cock?"

"No," said Arn mildly. This was not Brian Pillman Depravity Playtime. If Brian wanted to show off, he could do it when he'd learned how to behave. "I want you to put down your pants and lay over my knees."

Frowning, Brian shoved his jeans down and slid onto Arn's lap. His ass was bare, no surprise there, Arn already knew he went commando. It was nothing he hadn't seen before. One thing Brian had in common with Ric, he'd get naked at the slightest provocation. 

"You take this like a man - like a Horseman - and that'll be the end of it." 

Brian grunted in response. Sulking, probably. Arn laid the first slap across his ass. 

Brian didn't make a sound, Arn was proud to note, but Miss Elizabeth squeaked and covered her mouth. Woman set her cocktail down and glided over to put an arm around her waist and have a comforting little talk with the newest member of their alliance. 

Arn hit him again, then again. He set a slow but steady tempo, giving himself time to hit Brian hard. There was no hurry. Brian shifted on his lap and Arn wasn't sure if he was trying to hide his hard-on or show it off. Knowing Brian, probably the latter. He paid it no mind. This was a business matter. 

Brian's ass was hot under his hand and Arn knew he must be hurting, but he kept quiet except for the occasional little hiss. Brian might be an undisciplined, obnoxious punk, but he was tough. They hadn't brought him into the Horsemen for nothing. 

He watched the muscles in Brian's back and shoulder's tense through that ridiculous, tight, little shirt of his as Arn continued spanking him at a methodical pace. He would be bruised for a good while and that was just the reminder he needed. 

The way Brian was wriggling and panting now, Arn was glad he'd worn his work pants. Brian pressed his face to Arn's thigh and Arn couldn't hear any noises he made while he came. He couldn't help but return the conspiratorial smile Ric gave him. He knew what he was thinking. Oh, to be so young again. 

With Brian laying limp across his lap, Arn continued without pause. This would be done when he'd planned it to be done and nothing, not Brian's admirable silence or his little accident, was going to change that. 

His lap wasn't the only wet patch he could feel as the spanking continued. But Brian was just as quiet crying against his thigh as he had been before. Arn laid his free hand gently on the back of his neck. He had so much potential, if only he could learn some discipline. 

Finally, the clock ticked over and the time he'd allotted was over. He shook his arm and grimaced, he'd be sore tomorrow. 

"Now, are you going to behave?" 

"Yes." 

"Good." Arn gave the back of his neck a fond squeeze before letting him up. "Then we can get down to business here." Ric passed him a shot of whiskey and a napkin while Brian slid off his lap and gingerly began to ease his pants back up. "Now, what are we going to do about all putting these damn football players in their place?"


End file.
